Heiress of Hogwarts
by TheNorwegianAuthor
Summary: Jamille Lily Potter is amazed to find out that she is a witch and is going to a school called Hogwarts, where she will learn magic, get new friends and learn about her dead parents world, but as she gets into the wizarding world she realize that not everything is as it should. More than one person tries to take adventage of her. Fem!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbles,OOC and OC characters
1. Chapter 1

**This is clearly an Fem!Harry fic, so if you don`t like it you can just read another story.**

** I don`t do canon! So if Jamille is diffrent from Harry, you have been warned!  
Most characters is going to be OOC...**

**I named "Harry" Jamille because it sounds a little like James and it means "Beautiful", Lily is after her mother and means "Purity and Beauty".**

**As the title says - Jamille is gonna be the heiress of Hogwarts, meaning she is the heir of all the founders. **

**Dumbledor is Manipulative, cruel, powersick and Gay in this story. (No offense to gays, I just think Dumbledor had something going with Grindewald)**

**I don`t gonna do the "Dumbdork leaves baby on the doorstep" chapter... We all know it by heart anyway :P**

* * *

**Jamille Lily Potter`s POV:**

_I was completly silent as I saw the body laying on the floor. My Mama. I looked her red hair and her hands which was spread out on the floor.  
__Her emerald green eyes were open. Why were they open? She was sleeping, so why was her eyes open?_

_I tore my gaze away from her. _

_I stared accusingly at the pale, dark haired man before my crib._

He looked hungrily at me while he laughed the most high-pitched, evil laugh my poor baby ears ever had the unfortunate chance to hear. I took my hands over my ears at I glared at the man who got my Mama to sleep.

_He stopped laughing and said something._

_He pointed his stick at me like he did to Mama.  
I took my hands away from my ears right as he said,** "Avada Kedavra!"**_

_It came a bright emerald green light, which had the same color as my Mamas eyes. I shrieked as the light struck my forehead.  
I could hear things crack and crush around me._

_After a while the pain subsided and I looked around and saw that the creepy man was gone - and so had half the wall and ceiling. My Mama still sleeped on the ground._

_"MAMA!", I called to wake her. She woulden`t wake up!_

_"MAMA!", I called again without luck.  
Why wouldn`t she wake up?  
"DADA!" I screamed for Dada to come wake Mama up. I couldn`t hear Dada walk up the stair - in fact I couldn`t hear anything..._

_"DADA!... PA`FOOT, IOURUS... M`OONY, IMEUS... DADA!... AOUNTY `LICE?, UCLE F`ANK. N`VILLE... AOUNTY M`RLENEEEE!... GAM`PA, GAM`MA!... DADA! MAMA!", I called out for every person I knew, except Wormy... I didn`t like him.  
_

_Nobody came.  
I shrieked so my throat burnt and the tears gushed down my cheeks._

_I lost my hope that anybody would come or that Mama would wake up and began to sob.  
My throat, nose, head and eyes hurt, nobody comes when I call and my head hurts._

_I was almost asleep when I heard the door open._

_I listened intently on the footstep downstairs._

_"MERLIN... No, no, no - PRONGS...", The person which I figured was a man began to sob.  
"James, I-I-I`m so so-s-sorry, h-how could w-w-worm-t-tail... Prongs!"  
I knew that voice._

_"PA`FOOT, PA`FOOT, IOURUS, PA`FOOT!", I screamed at the top of my already demaged lungs._

_I heard him walk slowly up the stairs and my hope rose._

"PA`FOOT, PA'FOOT!",

He ran towards my nursery.

"IOURUS, PA`FOOT, PA`FOO"- I stopped to scram as he walked into the nursery.

_He stopped in the door and locked eyes with me.  
His stormey grey-blue eyes was red and puffy and he had tear tracks down his sorrow-struck face._

_"Jamille", He let out a breath_

_He took a step towards me when he stopped and locked at Mama._

"Lily!", He said silently.

_He tore his eyes away from her and walked over to my crib._

_I held up my arms as he looked down at me. _

_"UP!", I demanded.  
He took me from my crib and held me thight against his chest._

_I somehow understood that I wouldn`t come home at some time._

_"P`ongs, Moonie and Paddy!", I asked him and pointed strictly to my plush stag, wolf and dog.  
Always when I was with Padfoot he took my stuffed animals with him in an little green scaly bag he had around his neck. He gave them to me if I couldn`t sleep. He had other things in his moke-skin bag too._

_He shrunked my plushies before taking them inside his bag._

_"You survived. You are alive.", His voice shaked a little, "It`s okay, I`m gonna keep you safe. Peter is gonna regret the day he betrayed the marauders, I promise", He said in an soothing voice, "Remus wasn`t the traitor... Moony is innocent! I`m so, so sorry... to all of you!",_

_I stared at Padfoot as he ranted about how sorry he was._

_"Pa`foot?", I asked as i tugged at his long, curly black hair._

_"Huh?", He looked down at me._

_I lock my eyes in his as I said, "No Sorry, Pa`foot not sorry - Cre-epie man sorry",_

_He paled as he locked down at me, "Youre right, it is the creepy mans fault. Both Voldemort and Peter`s fault. But if it wasn`t for me it wouldn`t happen!", He told me angrily._

_He opened the door and walked toward his big, black bike._

_"No Pa`foot faou-elt", I told him seriously._

_He smiled down at me through his tears._

_"Thanks, Kiddo!", He whispered__._

_"Where Dada an Moony?", I asked him._

_I heard a pop and an big, hairy man stood ten meters from us.  
I stared at him before looking up at Padfoot._

_"Who dat?", I asked him._

_"Haggrid", Padfoot answered while I stared at the big man._

_`Haggrid` come over to us._

_"James an` Lily,",- He began but Padfoot stopped him._

_"Dead", said Padfoot, his voice laced with heartbreaking grief._

_"An Lil `Amille here?", He asked._

_"She is okay, except a scar on her forehead. What are you doing here?", Padfoot asked suspiciously._

_"Erm...", Haggrid sounded nervous, "Dumbl`or told me te take littl `Amille te `er Aunt!", He grumbled.  
_

_"WHAT!", Padfoot shouted, "I`m her godfather - her parents are dead! She is my responsibility. Dumbledor has NO RIGHT to take her! She needs me!", _

_"Won`t it be better if `a could go te `a famile?", Haggrid asked._

_"NO!", Padfoot exclaimed._

_"Sirius, I `ave ter take èr ter èr aunt!", Haggrid said, "It was Dumbl`ors orders!",_

_I stared at Haggrid, finally able to understand what they were talking about._

_"NOOOOO, BE WITH PA`FOOT. NOT LEAVE PA`FOOT!", I cried out in panic._

_Padfoot took of his moke-bag necklace and hang it around my head._

_"Take my bike and keep her safe, Haggrid", he said as he handed me over._

_"PA`FOOOOOOOOOOOOT", I screamed._

* * *

"Padfoot, don`t leave me with Haggrid!", I whispered as I opened my eyes.  
I rubbed away the tears with the back of my hand.

I had relived that exact dream countless times.

The man, Padfoot - he always gives me over to Haggrid and leave me.  
My aunt always said my parents died in a car crash, but another time she said they died by overdose of drugs. She also once said they were killed by mafia.

But they couldn`t die three times...

That dream - it must`ve be a memory. I`m almost certain it is the memory of my parents death... But why did the man have a stick? And why did it come green light out of the stick?

One answer - Magic.

Padfoot shrunk my plushies - Magic.

I breathed underwater when my cousin tried to drown me - Magic.

The man killed my mother with a stick - Magic.

I flew up to the schools ceiling - Magic.

The first day of school I got my drawing to move - Magic.

I had dreams of flying on a bike, _the _bike - Magic.

When my cousins friend tried to strangle me he got elecric shock - Magic.

I once turned my valentine letter invisible when Dudley tried to take it - Magic.

I turned my teachers hair purple - Magic.

My cousin pushed me into the flames on a school trip in the woods, and I came out without a burn - Magic.

I dreamed my dad telling jokes to Monny because he`s a werwolf - Magic.

I could change my appearance at will - Magic.

I remember Padfoot turning into a dog - Magic.

My wounds healed overnight when Uncle Vernon gave me a beating - Magic.

I could open locks without effort or even touch them - Magic.

What is the word that is forbidden in the Dursleys house - Magic.

It`s the only option - Magic.

But I know that can`t be true - Magic dosn`t exist!  
If Padfoot and Moony realy did exist they would have rescued me from the Dursleys already, or at least they would have sent me letters!  
Heck Padfoot was my bloody godfather!  
If that dream was real, my mother died when the man shot the green light at her, but I did not die when he shot it at me.

But I still hoped that it was true, that magic is real.

I touched the bag I had around my neck.  
The necklace Padfoot (or Sirius) gave me.  
I tried yet again to open the little bag, but it wouldn`t bunch.

How come I have the necklace, if the dreams wasn`t real?

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN!

My pig of a cousin, Dudley, ran (or walked faster than usual, since he almost never ran) down the stairs.  
The dust and spiders didn`t fall at my head, something which just somehow stopped to happen when I was six years old.

"MUMMY, I WANT BACON TO BREAKFAST!", He shouted.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DINKYKINS!", Aunt Petunia called to him from the living room.

"HEY, GIRL - MAKE SOME BACON, EGG AND TEA!", She shrieked as she knocked on the door to my cupboard.  
I groaned stood up from the floor which, as my adoring uncle once said, is the best bed a freak as me could hope to wish for.

I looked through the clothes on the floor and picked the T-shirt (plain black) which smelled less sweat and picked a green knee shorts from the one tray I had in my cupboard. The clothes was old, at least 3 years, so they were only two and a half my size.

I picked up the rope I used as a belt from the floor and tucked it inside the belt holes and knotted it.

I walked out of the cupboard and towards the toilet.

"Where are you going, girl!", Grunted Uncle Vernon.

"The toilet", I answered

"Hmph, be quick, you shouldn`t even be allowed to use the toilet!", He called after me.

"Yeah, of course - Because I can totaly decide whether I must Pee or not!", I grumbled to myself.

I locked the lock without eve looking at it.

After I was finished with washing my hands I locked at the mirror.

My emerald green eyes going over my pale complexion, the long, raven-black, birds nest l call hair, my tiny frame and lastly my lightning bolt scar.

I thouched my scar, it was the place the green light struck in my dream - at the right side of my forehead. The scar was red and sore from the dream. I turned on the sink and stuck my head under the water. It was refreshing and my scar started to go back to nomal.

"HURRY UP, GIRL", shrieked Aunt Petunia. She sounded like a horse that had a parrot stuck in it`s throat.

"COMMING", I called back.

I looked back at the mirror and decided I didn`t bother to brush my hair, it wouldn`t do any good anyway.

...

"WHAT, BUT THAT IS TWO LESS PRESENTS THEN LAST YEAR!", Dudly threw a temper tantrum over his presents.

I rooled my eyes and ate my toast before my relative changed their mind about giving me food.

When I finished eating my toast I snuck out of the kitchen before Dudley saw a potentional punching bag to let out his anger on, the idiot.

I was on good to the front door when I heard Uncle Vernon call: "GIRL, GET IN HERE!", I sighed and looked wistfully at the door, I wanted to go to the forest and explore...

"Comming, Uncle!", I said as I walked back to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Figgs have broken her leg and nobody else can look after you. We can`t let you be on the streets since it would be suspicious if all the pepole who normaly looks after you is sick or on vacation. You are to come with us to the zoo!", Aunt Petunia said with a sigh.

I stared at her - I would see a zoo! I had never been at a zoo before, the Dursleys never took me with them when they did `Family trips`. When I thought about it I have never been anywhere except the cupboard, nr.4 privet drive, the school, Mrs. Figg`s, the forest or on the street.

When the Dursleys were on vacation that lasted longer than a day, they would drop me at the street until they come home. The longest I have been at the street is 2 moths, when the Dursleys was in Italy on visit to some relative of Uncle Vernon.

I liked to be at the street, I could do what I wanted and be free!  
I even made a friend/partner once. His name was Felix Crispin, he was an orphan and lived on the street. He had elfish features, curly, dark brown hair, mischievous, dark blue eyes and a ever-lasting grin. He was middle height and slim, with small hands and feets.

He was my best and only friend. But when I was nine he was adopted against his will, and I`ve never seen him since...

I nodded to aunt Petunia, "Okay!", I said while keeping my face indiffrent, cause that was the only way to guarantee that the Dursleys would`t do anything nasty...


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the ceiling in the car.  
Some old 60ths song played on the radio while Petunias screeching voice sang.

I could hear Piers and Dudley laugh beside me and stole a quick glance at them.  
Dudley was digging for gold while Piers whispered something in his ear and they both gave into laughing fits.  
Idiots!

A motorcycle drove past us and got Uncle Vernon to almost crash the car.  
Personally I coulden`t blame the guy, Vernons wunas driving as fast as a snail...

The biker gave our direction the middle finger as Uncle Vernon blew the car horn.  
I stiffled a laugh as Aunt Petunia shrieked and Uncle Vernon became red. Piers and Dudley snickered into their hands as Vernon began to complain.

He liked to complain about things, Jamille, Pepole at work, Jamille, The council, Jamille, The bank and Jamille were just a few of his favorite subjects.

"...roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlumsm", He ranted.

I rolled my eyes, I loved motercycles! I had these dreams/memorys about flying on a motercycle... not that I was going to tell the Dursleys - _Especially _after the talk with Uncle Vernon about any `Funny business`. _If _I did I would surely get a beating...

...

It was a very sunny and hot day - I did not like sunny days... The sun always blinded me as it got in her glasses...  
I liked cold, foggy, rainy days.  
That way I could blend in the shadows and hide from the world.

The zoo was crowded with families.

The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate and strawberry ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked me what icecream I wanted before they could get me away, they reluctantly bought me a cheap lemon ice pop.

It wasn`t bad, either.  
I licked it as I watched a big gorilla scratching its bum. It  
looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

After the Dursleys and Piers had eaten lunch (I had already got a toast for breakfast, and freaks didn`t get more then 2 meals a day, if lucky - note the sarcasm) we went to the reptile house.

It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone, other lingering in small water puddles.

Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons.  
Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place.

It could have wrapped its body thrice around Uncle Vernon and _that _was _not_ an small accomplishment — but at the moment it didn't look like it was in the mood.  
In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley had his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the big, yellow snake.

"Make it move," he comanded his father.  
Uncle Vernon tapped hard at the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned and walked away.

I stood in front of the tank and looked intently at the poor snake.

I wouldn`t have been surprised if it died of boredom — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.

It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least I got to visit the rest of the house when I did my chores and sometimes I was even allowed to go to the little forest.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with mine.

_It winked._

Weird, I thought that snakes didn`t have eyelids...

I stared at the snake before quickly checking if the Dursleys were around to see me doing something `Freakish`. They weren't. I looked back at the snake and winked to it, feeling quite stupid - _I was winking at a snake, for the gods sake!_.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling.

The look said quite plainly:

"_I get that all the time"  
_

"I know", I told the snake, thought I wasn`t sure the snake could acually hear me...  
"It must be realy annoying, all the pepole staring and pointing - It`s like that for me too, at school pepole will stare, whisper and point at me, or they will try to beat me up...",

The snake nodded and looked at me with understanding. If a snake could...

"Where do you come from, anyway?", I asked the snake.

It pointed with its tail at a little sign at the glass window.

I read out loud:  
"Boa Constrictor, Brazil. This specimen was bred in the zoo.", I looked back at the snake, "So you have never been to Brazil?", It shoke its head and stuck out its tounge.

"I was with my parents when I was a baby, but they died when I was a year old. So I`m almost as you", I told the snake, who nodded.

A deafening shout behind me made both of us jump. "DUDLEY! MR. AND MRS. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward us as fast as he could, which was rather slow...

"Get out of the way, Freak!", He said and pounched me in my ribs.

I nearly fell, due to surprise, but were able to get up before I hit the floor.

I glared at Dudley and whispred "Son of a bitch!", it was something I had heard the older kids at the School say, and after looking it up in my Dictionary (Which every pupil at the School gets in first grade), I found out it was a good insult for Diddikins...

What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, ogling at the snake, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

I felt my jaw go slack.  
The glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screaming bloody murder, running for the exits.

But stayed long enough to snap at Dudley and Piers feet.

As the snake slid swiftly past me it said in a low, hissing voice, "_Good luck in life… Thanksss, amigo._"

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.  
"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber.

The snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.

But worst of all, for me at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Jamille was talking to it, weren't you, Jamie?"

I gave him a glare and lied, "No, I`m afraid of snakes, but there was a girl with dark brown hair who looked at the snake, maybe you saw wrong?", I asked innocently.

Piers rat-like face got a pained look as he tried to remember, "Now that your saying it, the girl had Brown hair and was taller than you", He said after a while.  
I fought to keep the grin of my face as we drove Piers home.

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on me.

He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy, I was just happy I didn`t get a beating...

When I thougt about it, Uncle Vernon had not beaten me since before the summer...

I knew the Dursleys thought that there was another girl who talked to the snake, but they still blamed me, the bastards.

As I laid in my dark cupboard much later that night I wished I had a watch.  
I had no idea what time it was and wasn't sure if my relatives were asleep yet.

I couldn't risk them catch sneaking out to the kitchen just for some food...

I had lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, almost as long as I could remember, ever since I had been a baby and my parents had died in that `car crash`, `Been killed by green light`, `Overdose of Drugs` or whatever reason they died...

I couldn't remember much of my parents at all, except my dreams.

My `lovely` aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and I was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. Who dosn`t have a Picture of their dead sister and Brother in Law?

And the Dursleys call themself normal!

When I was younger, I always dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation, Padfoot or Moony coming to take me away, but it never happened; the Dursleys were my only livng Family, if you can even call them that...

Sometimes strangers in the street seemed to know me.  
Very, very strange strangers they were, too.

A tiny man in a violet top hat once bowed to me once when I was out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.  
Aunt Petunia asked me furiously if I knew the man, when I answerd `No`, she had rushed us out of the shop without buying anything.

A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green waved merrily at me on a bus when I was seven years old.

A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken my hand in the street last week and then walked away without saying a word.

The weirdest thing about those people was that they always vanish the second I tried to get a closer look.

At school, I had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that `Odd, Freak Jamille Potter` with baggy old clothes and round, broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.

Cause fat, dumb eleve years old, is _so _scary!  
Especially those who was five big, fat kids against one tiny, little girl!.

What I didn`t understand was why the elder kids seemed to do as Diddikins said...


	3. Chapter 3

**Me (TheNorwegianAuthor or TNA): Dear Reviwers, I LOVE YOU!**

**Salazar Slyherin: You are such an embarrassment...**

**Godric Gryffindor: Merlin, Salza, you act as Helga...**

**Salza: STOP CALLING ME SALZA,!**

**Helga Hufflepuff: WHAT DO YOU MEAN `ACT LIKE HELGA`!?**

**Godric: Why not?**

**Salza:...**

**Rowena Ravenclaw: Now TNA, get on!**

**Me: Okay, Mother!**

**Rowena:... Why do you Call me mother?**

**Salza: Because she thi****nks you act like an -**

**Me: Anyway, This is Chapter Three!  
I would just like to tell "Guest" that, no, Jamie is ****not**** going to be a superior, ultra-awesome, universe-ruling god...  
She gonna get some... you can`t Call it Powers, but... ****_perks_**** by being heir of hogwarts...**

**Jamie is gonna be OOC, but she gonna have faults, like everyone else...**

**She will think over situations more, and not be as rash as Harry and she will defintly be more cunning and sneakier.**

**Like Sirius Death, she would have opened the package he told her to open if she `needed him`, insted of going to Dumb-bitchs Office.**

* * *

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor didn`t get me as long a punishment as I thought.  
I was allowed out of my `lovely` cupboard as the summer holidays started.

Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

I felt bad for poor ol`Mrs. Figgs, who was knocked down by that oversized pig of a human-being.  
How the heck she survived Dudley landing on top of her was still a mystery to me.

I wondered how the Dursleys managed to explain to the School why I wasn`t there for over two weeks.

I didn`t mind School being over, it meant that I didn`t need to play dumb.

The first time I did better than Dudley at School (The first day), I got a beating for `Using my _Freakishness_ to do better than sweet, little Diddykins at School`...

If that was the case, Dudley could realy have use of some _Freakishness_ too..

I usally had to get C`s, cause there was NO _FREAKING_ WAY that Dudley got anything above a C-... at a good day.

But even if the School was out, I didn`t escape Dudley's gang, who visited the house _every single day_.  
Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon was all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.

I know, that was an obvious fact!

Dudley's favorite sport: Jamille Hunting.

That was why I liked to be in the forest, wandering around, practice my Powers, read in the clearing (I just _borrowed_ Dudleys unused books without giving them back), swim in the little pond - I always seemed to dry when I got out of the water - and pretend that the Dursleys didn`t exist.

My Powers had just increased since I discovered them. Especially after my 9th birthday.  
I could change my apperance (But I never told the Dursleys - it came in handy to look as Dudley at times...), put down the electricity in the whole Privet Drive, Open and Close Locks, Sometimes even breath underwater and fly (But not every time I tried), And, as I found out two weeks ago, talk to snakes...

As I walked trough the Forest I thought about next term, ` At September I was going to secondary school and, for the first time in my entire life, Dudley wouldn`t be at the same School! Diddykins had been accepted to Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings.  
Piers Polkiss was going there too.

I was going to Stonewall High, the local public school.  
Dudley thought this was very funny.  
Me to, thought it was funny.  
Now Dudley wouldn`t get to complain to his Mummy when the Teachers gave him bad grades or scolded him.`

I recalled a memory from yesterday:

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," Dudley told me, smirking uglily. "Want to come upstairs and practice?", WOW, He must have practiced that setence for at least an hour!

"No, thanks," I said back. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might get sick." Then I ran away to the forest, before Dudley could work out what I'd just said. (Which, by the way, was true - the poor toilet had never had such a horribly _thing_ down in it).

Back to present!

I sighed as I closed my book and walked to Privet Drive 4.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone to London to buy Dudley a Smeltings uniform. Leaving Unvle Vernon to get me over to Mrs. Figg's before he left to work.

Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. She had broken her leg - AGAIN - when tripping over one of her thousands of cats - she didn't look quite as fond of them as last time I met her.

I was left watching TV with a bit of chocolate cake. That was the first time I ever tasted chocolate cake, or any form of Chocolate and cake, and the experience was ruined by the dust at the top of the cake.

When I got home again, Dudley played model for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in the living room shoving his brand-new Smeltings uniform.

Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. Appealing!

They also carried around knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life - YEAH - GIVE THE PIG BOY A STICK TO HIT OTHERS WITH!

As Dudley showed his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. WHAT LIFE?  
Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins and he looked `so handsome and grown-up`. I didn't trust myself to speak at that momment. Two of my ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh or puke, I didt know which one.

The next morning when I went to make breakfast, the Kitchen was _stinking_.  
The smell was coming from a large metal tub in the sink. I went over to take a look.

The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"Whats that?" I asked Aunt Petunia, pointing at the tub.  
Her lips tightened as they always did if I _dared_ to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," she said as if it was obvious.

I looked down in the bowl again.

"oh, I didn't realize it had to be so wet. And won`t the elephant miss it`s skin?" I said sarcasticly.

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

I seriously doubted this, but it was best not to argue.

I sat down at the table and tried not to think about how I was going to look on my first day at Stonewall High – like I was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from my new `So-called` uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

We heard the click of the mail slot and the flop of letters hitting the doormat.

"Get _the_ mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

WHAT - DUDLEY DO SOMETHING?  
RUN, HELL IS FREAZING OVER!

"Make the Freak get it."

Ah, I was overreacting.

"Get the mail, Freak.",

"Make Dudley get it", I tried.

"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Ah, the kindness of Family!

I easily dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three letters lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's horrible sister Marge, who was at a non-deserved vacatio on the Isle of Wight, a brown and yellow envelope that looked like a bill, and – _a letter for ME_.

I picked my letter up and stared at it, my heart twinging like a gigantic elastic band.

No one, ever, e-v-e-r, wrote to me. Who would? I had no friends, no other, living, relatives – I didn't go to the library, so I`d never even get rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_**Ms. Jamille Lily Potter**_

_**The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment (Who would use parchement in the 21st Century?), and the address was written in emerald-green ink.

There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, my hand trembling, I saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter - _H._

"Hurry up, girl!" shouted the O`so nice Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you dong, checking for letter bombs?", He chuckled at his own joke.

Yeah, very funny Uncle Vernon!

I quickly put the letter under my shirt, then went back to the kitchen, still thinking about _my_ letter. I handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk..."

I did a little happy Dance inside me - that old hag was ill, _and _I got a letter!

Could this day be better?

I ran out of the house screaming, "I`m coming back later!", laughing happily, while bounching to the clearing in the forest.

* * *

**I have a poll at my profile - Who should be Jamilles`s friends at School?**

**Please vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Which house should Jamille get sorted into?  
Or should she get her own house?**

* * *

I laid down in the little clearing, the grass was damp, the little pond was still as a mirror and the trees looked sinister as the breeze caught the branches. It was dark, cold and I could hear small animals wander and rattle all around me. It was acually quite eery, but I liked it, I just see it as mystic and intriguing.  
Nobody would disturb me here, I thought as I opened _my_ letter.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Jamille L. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1.  
We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

This was a low and poor joke, even by the standar of the Dursleys.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
__2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
__3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
__4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk  
__A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
__Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
__A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
__Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
__1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
__1 set of glass or crystal phials  
__1 telescope set  
__1 brass scales  
__Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
(They can bring a Familiar, if they have)_

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Atteadant of Witchcraft Provisions_

* * *

How in Dudleys pink, fairy boxers did the Dursleys know I had dreams of Magic?  
I`ve certainly never told _anyone _(Except maybe Felix, but he dosn`t count)._  
_Maybe I talked in my sleep?  
Yeah, that had to be it.

I scoffed down at the letter and threw it in the little pond I lie beside.  
It just sank down to the bottom, it didn`t even look like it became wet!

I sighed and started on my way to the cupboard.

The entrance door was locked and it hang a note on it:

_To the devil`s spawn_

_Since you was so rude and ran away without cleaning_  
_the kitchen and doing the rest of your chores, you_  
_can sleep outside tonight._

_PS. Don`t let the neighbours see you_.

I rolled my eyes and willed the door to open.  
Then I walked silently into my cupboard, took all my belongings (Which I always had ready in a backpack) and stole a pack of biscuits, a red carpet and two coke`s from the kitchen and the carpet from the attic.

Munching on the green apple I had taken on my way out of the house, I walked back to the clearing.  
It was just as I left it.

I laid the carpet on the ground and sat down on top of it, it was so big I could roll it around me, like a sleeping bag.  
I soon fell to sleep, picking on a bright, green, grass straw.  
Not noticing the creature watching over me.

* * *

Yawning, I turned on the carpet I laied on, I felt strangley warm on my right side, but as I turned it became cold.  
Opening my eyes and sniffing I turned to my left.  
"AAARRRRRGG!", I screamed as the dog beside me licked my face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, DOG!", I screamed as I understod that it probably wouldn`t kill me. (If you didn`t count licking to Death)

The dog was huge, black and had inteligent grey-blue eyes, it looked like it hadn`t eaten in at least 10 years and not had a bath either!

I looked closer at the big mut, who had stopped licking me.  
Where had I seen it before...  
Big, black, grey-blue eyes...

Was that - no, it couldn`t be!

"PADFOOT!?", I exclaimed/asked.

The dogs eyes widened and it looked like it was going to burst with happines.

The dog turned into an extreamly skinny, shaggy man with pale skin, grey-blue eyes and long wavy black hair.  
He looked like he once was handsome, but his features was slightly hollow, his eyes glinted as a huge grin broke out on his face.

"You remember me?", he asked gleefully, eyeing me as thought I was a long lost loved friend.

"Your my godfather, or should I say dogfather. You were my dads and uncle moony`s best friend - Your magical... But thats all dreams!", I told him.  
His smile turned into a frown, "Well, I feel rather real... How can you remember so much?... Why do you think it`s all dreams?", he asked.

"Because... Magic isn`t real and your defintly magical and if you are real, that means Moony is real and if you both are real, that would mean I would og to either of you, and not the Dursleys... and if not that you would defintly send me letters!", I answered him.

He looked angry at first, after that pained, horrified and then his exprecion turned determinded and his eyes fierce.

"You say that Magic isn`t real? How do you explain that I turned to a dog?", he asked looking intently at me.  
"... You are just one more of my weird dreams, you`re not real!"  
"But your not sleeping", he said camly.

I pinched my shoulder to check if I slept or if he was realy real.

"Ouch!", That realy hurt, "If you are real and Magic is real... You are my godfather, so why did I have to live with the Dursleys of all pepole? Why didn`t I live with you - if you realy is my godfather it is your responsebility to take care of me if my parents die, which they did", I accused him.

Padfoot got an unreadable expresion on his face and his eyes lost their fierceness, they looked almost broken as he stared at something only he could see.

"I couldn`t take care of you, wasn`t allowed. I got framed by Peter"-

"Pettigrew or wormtail for my parents murder", I finnished for him, remembering on of my dreams.

He looked disbelievingly at me.

"You remember?", he asked me, "Yeah I remember a pale man casting a green light at me, to you sending me of with a giant whose name is Hagrid. I always wake up after he takes me", I said, looking at my hands, so I didn`t see his face.

"Oh... Well I ran after Peter for revenge, but he shot a spell at a gass pipe or the like and killed twelve muggles"- "What is a muggle?", I asked.

"Erm, a non-magical person", he answered, "And he cut of his finger, screaming bloody murder at me for betraying James and Lily", He sneered, " Then he turned into a rat and the Aurors, magical policemen", he said at my curious expresion, "sent me to Azkaban, the second most high-security wizard prison in the world. I`m the first ever to escape it", He said, looking quite uncomfortable he contiuned, "I came to ask if you wanted to live with me. Maybe we can even convince Moony that I am innocent!", He said nervously.

"Are you asking me to move from the Dursleys to live with a convicted high-security mass-murderer on the run and _maybe_ convince his werewolf frienf of his innocent?", I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don`t have to! I understand if you would like to live with your aunt and uncle insted of me", he said quickly.

"I would love to live with you!", I smiled warmly at him.

Padfoot gave me a bearh hug and I almosr flinched, before relaxing, if not a bit stiff at the unfamiliar, yet welcome gesture. I could smell the grim and dirt at his skin and clothes, but ignored it as a few tears escaped my eyes.

My dreams were real and my biggest wish - that Padfoot, Moony or some other relative would save me from the Dursleys - became true that night.

I heard Padfoot sniff and saw him have tears in his eyes as well.

Laughing at the unbelivable situation I asked him, "Are we going soon?",  
"Yes, we just need to get the rest of your stuff",

"Erm... This is all my possessions...", I said awkwardly.

"THATS ALL?!",


End file.
